Talk:Bloodstone Mansion
Possible Dragonstompers While playing Fable II, inside the Bloodstone Mansion, in the part of the mansion where Reaver gets his picture taken and all that stuff, I found that when you enter the room, turn left or right, and look at the wall, on either side, you will see a pistol mounted on a board. The two pistols look different, but I think it is possible it is two Dragonstompers that Reaver kept as what appears to be trophies. Could someone check this out themselves, just to make sure it's not just me? DFS 22:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen them as well but I always thought they were just normal pistols that you can own throughout the game. I've also seen rifles mounted on the walls. --Alpha Lycos 23:03, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, if I recall, they looked a lot more different than that of the weapons you receive in-game, and I personally think those "rifles" were a bit small to be rifles, don't you think? Anywho, I'm pretty sure that one of the pistols had a design similar to Reaver's Dragonstomper, however I may be wrong, I haven't played Fable II in ages. DFS 23:08, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yea same here lol. I'm doing a Fable Marathon though....when my power supply arrives. Need a new one my old one broke. But yea I'll play Fable II after I complete Fable and will look into it unless its done before I get there. --Alpha Lycos 23:11, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Heck, your lucky you still have Fable, I sold it so I could get Fable II, and I haven't been able to find it since. I've been playing Black Ops, and I just remembered about this today lol. I still haven't had the time to get Fable III, so I'm kind of sick of Fable II now. I think I might do one more playthrough............ DFS 23:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :1200 MSpoints on xbox live for Fable non-TLC. Its how I got mine :) I love that I have all 3 though I wish I had TLC instead but oh well. Its still an awesome game. --Alpha Lycos 23:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I'm missing out on so much since I don't have Live. I got the Xbox Elite, which came with all the stuff you need to set up Live, then I see all those wires and I'm all like "crap" lol. Anyway, I think you can buy Fable with TLC, it's actually a really wonderful add-on to the game. I bought the game, and one of my friends had TLC installed on his X-box, so I bought his Xbox off him (I didn't have one back then, just a Playstation), and that's how I got the TLC. A little bit more expensive then it needed to be, but I think it was worth it. Anyways, what do you think those weapons could be? I was thinking and maybe they're just extra guns that Reaver uses for different occasions, but I'm still pretty sure that they're Dragonstompers, otherwise why would he put them on trophy boards? DFS 00:14, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ah well if I could find TLC I'd totally get it. As for the guns I think they might be weapons he claimed after killing people, trophies from his "defeat" of other gun users. --Alpha Lycos 03:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, that actually seems very likely. So I guess there goes the chance of Dragonstompers. Just let me check one more time......... DFS 00:30, November 19, 2010 (UTC)